MINORITY RECRUITMENT SATELLITE PROGRAM (CORE F)- PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Minority Recruitment Satellite Program (MRSP) is to ensure that communities of color fully benefit from the knowledge generated by Alzheimer's Disease Research Centers and other NIH funded Alzheimer's research. We will achieve this goal by using evidence-based culturally tailored methods to disseminate information and translate new knowledge to health care professionals, trainees and the lay community with an emphasis on reaching underrepresented minorities who are at greater risk for AD and other dementias. The MRSP Core is also responsible for the recruitment and retention of African American participants for the Wisconsin ADRC Clinical Core and other affiliated studies. The activities of the MRSP represent a collaborative initiative involving the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health(UWSMPH) Section of Geriatrics and Gerontology, the UWSMPH Collaborative Center on Health Equity, the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Association Chapter Network (WAACN), the Alzheimer's and Dementia Alliance of Wisconsin (ADAW, the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), Wisconsin Geriatric Education Center (WGEC), and the Community-Academic Aging Research Network (CAARN) and the Wisconsin Institute for Healthy Aging (WIHA). The MRSP works closely with the Outreach, Recruitment and Education (ORE) Core to reach beyond the walls of the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health (UW SMPH) to engage communities across the state. The MRSP is fully integrated into the Clinical, Neuroimaging, Neuropathology, Biomarker and Biostatistics and Data Management Cores as well as the ORE Core (MRSP). Working together, we have been able to identify and resolve the barriers to research participation to create a solid foundation for the recruitment and retention of a diverse study population. Our successful recruitment efforts rely on the formation and maintenance of strong mutually beneficial relationships with individuals and organizations promoting the health and well-being of the Black community. We have made major contributions to NAPA's primary goal to prevent and effectively treat AD by 2025 by increasing participation of African Americans in clinical trials and the study of preclinical AD, mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and AD at the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). These efforts will be expanded during this renewal and new programs will be added to support our specific aims.